


Red String of Fate?

by Pixxie_Mistress



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxie_Mistress/pseuds/Pixxie_Mistress
Summary: A thousand years ago they had loved each other. A thousand years ago they had died in each other’s arms. A thousand years ago they had promised that somehow, somewhere, they would find each other again.But a thousand years is a long time. Can love really survive that long?





	Red String of Fate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for idesofnovember's UsaMamo Fanwork Exchange 2k19.

They had gone to a cake shop, of course they had gone to a cake shop. Usagi had all but danced down the street when Mamoru told her where he was taking her on their date. Their first real date in this lifetime. He had chuckled to himself, she really was cute at times. At the present time however, Mamoru was questioning just how endearing that cuteness really was. As he sat and sipped on his coffee and dipped his fork down to a small cake every minute or so, for the most part he was left astounded at the amount of food the girl in front of him could fit in her mouth at any one time.

Right now she was shoveling sweet dumplings that her signature hairstyle so closely resembled into her mouth like she would never see another one again in her life.  
_How can she eat so much? How can she be so uncouth in how she eats?_ He thought to himself.  
Mamoru didn’t want to think about her in this way. He wanted to believe, as Usagi so adamantly seemed to, that they had been lovers in their past lives and were therefore destined to be together again in this one. That they had been in love a thousand years ago, he believed wholeheartedly; his memories had all come rushing back to him when he and the Moonlight Knight had merged together recently. Everything from Endymion and Serenity in the Silver Millennium to the events of the previous twelve months when he had been Tuxedo Kamen and she had become Sailor Moon.

At first it had almost felt like too much to handle, too much to take in at one time. But Usagi had been there for him. Never pushing him for anything beyond friendship, just offering support, because she knew exactly what he was going through. Almost, but not quite.

It was the dreams that were the hardest. He could keep Endymion’s memories at bay when he was awake, but when he slept, all he saw was his past life; as the Prince of Earth in love with the beautiful but unattainable Princess of the Moon. And their secret rendezvous that led to the downfall of both of their kingdoms.

Now, as Chiba Mamoru, he could feel the love that the part of him that was Endymion still felt for Serenity. But what about how Mamoru felt for Tsukino Usagi, the clumsy, scatter-brained, dumpling-head sitting in front of him? There was something there, he wouldn’t deny that. But love? Mamoru wasn’t so sure.

When he was around her, his memories as Endymion, the part of him that was Endymion were harder to supress. That man had felt a love so strong that he wasn’t willing to give it up easily. But did she really have to eat that way? A lady should never eat with her hands, or allow her mouth to open so wide. As he watched the girl in front of him continue to shovel food into her mouth however, he allowed his mind to wander off to a time long ago.

***

_Soft, stolen kisses in a garden of silver flowers, his planet a backdrop like the moon had always been to him._

_Slender hands encased in his own. Touches they were allowed to show in public as she glided over a dance floor, the epitome of elegance. How he would swim after her, drunk on her perfume and presence alone. When they danced together at the balls her mother threw, he never saw another person in the room. She was his everything._

_When they would need a break from dancing, so he would take her hand and guide her gently to a banquet table, how delicately she would nibble on a pastry- hers was such a sweet tooth, even then._

***

Mamoru stopped short, the memories of a party long ago lingering in his mind. It was not him who was appalled at the way Usagi could fit an entire cake into her mouth. It was _Endymion_ and his memories of a princess raised to be refined in all that she did, including how she ate. But the girl in front of him was Usagi, not Princess Serenity. And although she may have regained her memories of that life long ago the same as he had, she was as unlike that beautiful princess as he was the dashing Prince Endymion. And this girl in front of him, who had fought and died and resurrected everyone from her love of them alone was even more beautiful than his memory of her could ever be. Shoveling food into her mouth and all.  
Mamoru chuckled at himself, when he took a moment to look at her, and truly see her, he realised that while his feelings for Usagi were not as strong as what Endymion had felt for Serenity, if they were to give each other time. And understand each other in this life time, then how he felt about her now could grow even stronger than his memories.  
With this thought in mind, Mamoru sat back in his chair, sipping more of his coffee and laughing at himself for having allowed his past memories to overshadow what he had in front of him now.

* * *

 

Usagi was so happy. Finally, she and Mamoru were able to spend a day together, just the two of them. No Youma to fight, no brainwashing to worry about, and for the first time, they both had all of their memories of their past lives. They knew who they had been and how much they had been in love. Now, however, Usagi was beginning to wonder if their fates were as entwined as she had believed them to be since her life as Princess Serenity had come back to her.

  
The date had started off so well, Mamoru had picked her up outside her front gate wearing a pink top and khaki pants. Usagi was almost sad that he hadn't been sporting his customary olive green jacket, but was far happier that he appeared to care enough about their first date that he had chosen to dress out of the norm. She herself was wearing a pale green dress that Ami and Rei had helped her choose the night before. Minako and Mako had also offered their opinions on perfect date dresses, but Usagi felt far more comfortable in this than the darker colours the other two had offered.

She had been glad of this choice from the look Mamoru gave her. Her memories of Serenity had been growing stronger of late and she had a sudden flash of Endymion giving her a similar look the first time he had seen her on Earth.

  
***

_She had been wearing a simple white dress, gauzy and free-flowing; the complete opposite of the rigid and solid dresses her mother insisted she wear at the balls. When she had spotted Endymion standing behind a tree watching her that day, staring at her like she was more than something other-worldly, but something that he knew he would never see again in this, or perhaps any lifetime._

_That had been the moment Serenity fell in love._

***

As they met outside her gate, Mamoru had given her that same look, and Serenity whispered to her that now she knew for certain their love had survived into this lifetime too.

When Mamoru had mentioned taking her to the little cake shop that had just opened in Juuban City, she had skipped down the road next to him; happy to finally be starting their relationship again. Properly this time. All their memories intact and no brainwashing keeping them away from each other.

Now however, Usagi was beginning to wonder if that relationship was going to end just as soon as it had begun. Since they had been at the shop, Mamoru had done nothing but glare at her, like she was aggravating him in some way. The same way he had since the first day they’d met when she’d hit him in the head with her failed, crumpled up exam.

_This doesn’t make sense!_ She thought to herself.   
This was meant to be easy. Since she had learned that she was the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, and Mamoru that of Prince Endymion, she knew that they were destined for each other. That had been the promise they had made to each other. Before they had even known how dangerous their lives were to become in the Silver Millennium.

***

_There had been another ball. This one a masquerade, her mother had said something about making it harder to tell the differences between the denizens of Earth who had been invited and those from the Moon Kingdom. All Serenity cared about was whether or not the Prince would be there. She remembered walking down the stairs to the ballroom, all eyes looking towards her, but her own searching the room for a face she couldn’t recognise. Suddenly there was a hand next to hers on the balustrade and a figure gently guiding her to the centre of the room, spinning her around._

***

They had fit together so easily then, but today it almost seemed as though they didn’t know each other at all. And now he was laughing. As far as Usagi could tell, nothing funny was happening around them, so she could only assume he was laughing at her. At something she had done. She wasn’t sure which was worse, him glaring at her or this sudden laughter which seemed almost to mock her.

She remembered telling him once that there was nothing on the Moon or Earth that could keep them apart. No power in the universe that would stop them from being able to find each other again.

Now though, she wondered if that could be enough? Over the past year, so much of Usagi’s life had changed. She had become Sailor Moon, learned of her past life, of her love for Endymion, lost him to Queen Beryl and then again when her memories were reawakened and his were not. She had gone through so much to get her love back, surely now that they could be together, they should be able to pick up where they had left off. She loved Mamoru and she was certain he felt the same for her. Wasn’t she?

She remembered her last moments as Princess Serenity, jumping off the edge of a falling balcony, certain of death. But more certain that a life alone was worse than any pain that may come. Maybe that was it. Maybe Serenity and Endymion had loved each other so much in the past, that now, in their new lives, they were unable to let each other go. But Usagi and Mamoru were not that same Princess and her Prince, and perhaps keeping their promise to find each other in any and every lifetime to come did not guarantee that they were destined to fall in love again in that life.

Maybe that was why he was acting this way. He seemed so disgusted by her right now. Usagi gulped down another mouthful of cake to hide her embarrassment and hurt. Maybe Mamoru didn’t feel the same way about her that she felt about him. That was fine. She would get through this date and then go home and work out what to do next.

* * *

 

Mamoru noticed the sudden change in Usagi’s countenance. It was a subtle, barely noticeable change, but Endymion’s voice told him that he had done something to upset her. No. _Not_ Endymion. When Serenity was upset, her eyes grew cold and she closed herself off from him. This knowledge was all his own. Sometime in all the interactions he had had with Usagi, even when he didn’t know who she was, he had still learnt her mannerisms. When this girl was upset she acted as though everything was fine, but there was a shine to her eyes that promised tears that would spill later, when no one would see. She could be a cry baby yes, but when something truly upset her, she hid it well.

_What could have upset her though?_   
He wondered briefly, then his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a small ‘oh’ as he realised. While he had been lost in his own thoughts and laughing at himself, not only had he been ignoring Usagi completely, but she more than likely assumed he was laughing at her.

_Stupid Baka!_ He mentally slapped himself. He, the one who had just been thinking how much he wanted to know Usagi, learn everything about her and allow his new feelings for her grow into that same love that they had shared once before, was about to ruin it by being his usual closed-off self that refused to share his thoughts with anyone.

“I have an idea,” He smiled towards the blonde sitting opposite him.  
“It’s too hard to spend any real time alone with each other when we’re surrounded by so many people. How about we take a row boat out on the lake? I hear it’s beautiful this time of year.”  
Usagi perked up at this, and he realised it was also probably the most amount of words he’d ever said to her in once sentence. Again, he mentally hit himself and promised to get better at that. If she was willing to give him the chance.

* * *

 

Out on the river, Usagi was far more relaxed and she noticed Mamoru seemed to be too. When they had left the cake shop, she had been worried that Mamoru was taking her out here to tell her that he didn’t love her and did not want to spend anymore time with her. And if she was on a boat in the middle of the river when he told her that, she wouldn’t be able to run away from him before he could get the words out. However, on the walk over, he had surprised her by taking her hand and gently holding it the entire time, only letting go when he’d had to pay for the boat and after he’d helped her step into it.

Now, sitting in this small boat, surrounded by nothing but water, they were finally able to be open with each other. Usagi quickly discovered that Mamoru had a deep laugh that rumbled from his chest when she said something to truly amuse him and she realised that when they had first met, all of the teasing he had put her through was just to hide a deep loneliness that he felt. Usagi wanted nothing more than to hold him to her and take that loneliness away from him. But it was too soon for that. Now, they had time to decide if they wanted to try and make a relationship in this lifetime work, separate to the one their memories kept reminding them of.

All too soon the sun was beginning to set and Mamoru began to row them back to the small dock, ready to take Usagi home. For a morning that had started so awkwardly, the afternoon had been nothing but peaceful. Usagi was certain now that even if her feelings for Mamoru were not as strong as what Serenity was feeling, she could fall in love with this man for all that he was in this lifetime. She just hoped that he felt the same way.

Mamoru docked the boat and climbed out first, reaching his hand down to Usagi to help her out. With the sunset silhouetting her, she was radiant. Endymion remembered how beautiful his princess had been on the Moon, but part of that beauty came from her fragility. The girl standing in front of Mamoru was anything but fragile, she was the fiercest person he would ever meet and he knew he would love her for it till the day he died and found her again in the next life.

He opened his mouth to tell her this, to quell any and every fear she may have about his feelings for her. He was certain he loved her and nothing would ever change that. Before he could say a word though, in true Usagi style she tripped out of the boat and straight into his arms.

Rather than speak, Mamoru smiled down at her, as her red blushing face peeked up towards his. And there was that look again. The one that told her everything she needed to know about how he felt towards her. Mamoru bent his head forward, lifting her waist so that her lips could reach his own in a sweet and tender kiss. The first of many that they would share as Usagi and Mamoru, a couple who would move heaven and earth and even time itself to find each other and be in the other’s arms.

Suddenly, Mamoru felt something hit the top of his head, breaking the kiss as unexpectedly as it had begun.


End file.
